Love  luhv, noun
by Ethiwen
Summary: Sirius is not defined by his reputation.  Remus is not defined by The Wolf.  They define themselves…and in doing so define each other. SLASH.  Don't like, don't read. Continuing by popular demand.
1. Chapter 1

Love /lʌv/ Pronunciation Key - [luhv, noun.

By: Ethiwen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter– JK Rowling does. I don't own the song "In Between"– that belongs to Linkin Park. If I did, I would be typing this on a better computer. And Albus Severus would have been named something entirely different.

Summary: Sirius is not defined by his reputation. Remus is not defined by The Wolf. They define themselves…and in doing so define each other.

Ships: RemusSirius. Don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.

Warnings: Boy loving boy. Probably some mouth. Mentions of adult topics…you know…whispers masturbation, sex, probably some alcohol someplace….oh and gay. Lots and lots of teenage gay. Not one to be subtle, am I?

Spoilers: Not really any…unless you haven't read the third book. And if you haven't? Where have you been living? Snuffles' cave?

Author's Notes: Ahhh! My first HP fanfiction. I usually do RENT, so this is just a bit unorthodox for me–but if I fail, I tried valiantly not to. I was a bit tired of the ordinary version of Remus. You know the "Poor me I'm a werewolf, and now to top it off I'm gay and in love with Sirius" version. And a little tired of Sirius "Macho" Black. This isn't a role reversal where dominant!Remus or submissive!Sirius come out to play…sorry folks. Just a quest to see the normalcy.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

love /lʌv/ Pronunciation Key- [luhv Pronunciation Key - noun, verb, loved, lov·ing. –noun

1. a strong positive emotion of regard and affection; "his love for his work";

"children need a lot of love" [ant: hate

2. any object of warm affection or devotion; "the theater was her first love"

3. a beloved person; used as terms of endearment [syn: beloved

**4. a deep feeling of sexual desire and attraction; "their love left them indifferent **

**to their surroundings"; "she was his first love" **

5. sexual activities (often including sexual intercourse) between two people

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sirius blacked paced across the common room floor, frantically seeking answers he knew could not be found.

What answers could there be when you just saw your best friend naked and liked it?

Only one. And that was unacceptable. Sirius Black, most attractive student in his year, ladies' man extraordinaire could not be…

…-gay-.

Could he?

He had never meant for it to happen– how could he? It was the day before the full moon, and Remus had missed their transfiguration lesson. He was simply worried, he told himself, it had nothing to do with missing his friend's smile, or brushing hands with him, or the way his amber eyes sparkled mischievously when Sirius told a joke in front of the class, or how when he raised his hand to answer, his robe would slip down, revealing his toned and muscular forearm…

No. This had to stop.

So when he had walked into the dorm to find Remus bracing himself against a wall, eyes closed, completely and deliciously naked, doing things to himself that made Sirius's mouth go dry…he was rather…surprised.

Pleasantly surprised. That was the problem.

He felt his ears and neck burn as an uncommon blush overtook his tan skin, hearing Remus, seeing Remus, _wanting _Remus. And just then, as Sirius was growing aroused, Remus had opened his eyes, and stared at Sirius almost…_hungrily_ with his darkened amber eyes as he came forcefully into his hand.

And Sirius was still hard at the memory.

Fuck.

He needed a cold shower. Now.

The raven-haired boy walked slowly, almost guardedly, back up toward the dormitory. He tentatively pushed the door open, and saw Remus looking thoroughly sexed– his tawny hair was tousled and messy, as he lay on his bed, half-clothed in the summer heat. He was haphazardly dangling his head off of the bed, reading a book. _Trust Moony to make reading sexy… _

_Shower. Showershowershowershowershow–_

"Hey Sirius."

_Fuck._ "Hi Remus. Listen, about earlier…I know the full moon's in a few days, so no worries about your Wolfie hormones…"

"Wolfie hormones?" Remus laughed. "Have you been reading _Calle of the Wilde Werewolfe_ again? I already told you that book is complete bollocks! Wolfie hormones, honestly."

"It wasn't? Well, then what wa–"

"I'm a teenage boy. I was having it off."

Sirius spluttered, "Well…obviously, but, I mean…"

"Oh, because you've never had a wank before?"

"Of course I have, I just didn't thi–"

"That _I_ would? I'm human 30 days out of 31; I have the same, -_human_- hormones."

"Oh…well, right. Of course." Sirius walked toward the bathroom. "I'm just going to go have a shower and I'll see you down at breakfast, okay?"

Remus smiled lazily. "Alright, then." Sirius couldn't help but notice the way his lips turned at the corners, and how he had a dimple on his left cheek. Or the way his eyes brightened, or the way his hand was laying so low on his pale stomach…

Sirius stepped into the shower, and hoped that Hogwarts faucets had water temperatures below freezing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Notes: So, because this is a first attempt, if there's support with this, I'll continue it using the other definitions of love. If not…this is where it'll end. You decide, folks. So why don't you push that little periwinkle button and tell me?**


	2. Chapter 2

Love [luhv, noun.

By: Ethiwen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter– JK Rowling does. If I did, I would be typing this on a better computer… in New York. And Albus Severus would have been named something entirely different.

Summary: Sirius is not defined by his reputation. Remus is not defined by The Wolf. They define themselves…and in doing so define each other.

Ships: RemusSirius. Don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.

Warnings: Whispers of masturbation from the earlier chapter. Other than that it's all cuddly almost gayness.

Spoilers: Not really any…unless you haven't read the third book. And if you haven't? Where have you been living? Snuffles' cave?

Author's Notes: Due to overwhelming response, this continues! Chapter 2! Yay! Oh, and for the record, I know that there are lots of you out there who hate Peter. I'm the first to admit he's a backstabbing bastard…but he wasn't always, I think. He was a marauder for a reason, and I trust the other three to have good sense, and they had to have their reasons. So he can't have been all bad. Hence his portrayal in this story.

Enjoy the fluff!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

love - [luhv - noun, verb, loved, lov·ing. –noun

1. A strong positive emotion of regard and affection; "his love for his work";

"Children need a lot of love" [ant: hate

**2. Any object of warm affection or devotion; "the theater was her first love"**

3. A beloved person; used as terms of endearment [syn: beloved

4. A deep feeling of sexual desire and attraction; "their love left them indifferent

to their surroundings"; "she was his first love"

5. sexual activities (often including sexual intercourse) between two people

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Remus didn't really like chocolate. He thought it was okay, but anyone would lose their love for something if it had been force-fed to them for a week every month. He understood that his mother had meant well, really. Remus figured he had had just about every kind of chocolate there was in every form it was made. It wasn't that he hated it, he had just grown tired of it.

And there were his friends…bearing gifts of chocolate to the hospital wing. Great.

"Hey Remus. We brought you some chocolate!" James sifted his hand through unruly hair, ruffling it. "thought it'd cheer you up some. Hey Pete!"

The short blonde boy came in arms laden with different packages from Honeydukes, and rather remarkably, what looked like a mug and a chocolate pot. He was clearly straining beneath, but was smiling quite brightly, glad to be helping.

James began to unburden him, laying things on Remus's night table. "there's frogs and some truffles, and I thing even some dipped ants. I know your mum sent you some things, they're in here too…"

"Hey James--"

"…strawberries, bonbons, then the hot chocolate was Pete's idea, he said he thought you might be cold, since it's November, so…"

"James!"

"Huh?"

"Where's Sirius?"

"Detention. Said he'd be by later."

Remus frowned. "Alright then. Thanks for the chocolate, mates. The endorphins usually help pick me up. I appreciate it." Remus offered a small smile. "I'm thankful for the thought. It was very kind of you."

The boys beamed. "No problem, Rem," James grinned.

"Of course not!" Peter agreed nodding solemnly. "We only wish we could do more."

Remus smiled then, a rare genuine smile. "You'll never know how grateful I am. The three of you have been more wonderful than I could have ever hoped for."

"James, its curfew." Peter shuffled his feet.

"Right. We'll see you tomorrow Remus."

Remus nodded. "Goodbye. Thanks for everything."

With the hospital wing now quiet, Remus settled back into his pillows, closing his eyes. He was tired before, and now he was exhausted.

"Remus?"

He knew who it was before he opened his eyes. That voice was unmistakable--Deep, and elegant.

"Sirius. You'll be late for curfew."

"Fuck curfew. I wanted to see you."

Remus opened his eyes, the gratitude in the them betraying his feelings. "Siri…"

"I brought you some things. Let me get them out…"

"Chocolate?" Remus winced.

"Of course not. I know Pomfrey and your mum must've shoved enough of that on you by now." He smiled. "And by the looks of it so did James and Peter."

Remus laughed, relieved. "What then?"

"Ibrotuablankt"

"What?"

"A blanket. I know how you get cold, and it always was a bit drafty in here, so I brought you a blanket." He held out an obviously homemade knit blanket. It was a little oddly shaped, but it was a beautiful silver and white. "The house elves helped me make it…well, they made most of it, I just did the outer edges, really, 'cause I can't knit. But I thought you might like it anyway, and maybe you could pretend I made it?"

Remus thought Sirius looked cute when he rambled. Though, he wouldn't tell him so for fear of bruising the ego. "Thank you Sirius. I love it." He nuzzled the blanket, it was soft. He closed his eyes against the warmth. "I love it."

Sirius whole face lit up, even as he shivered at the draft. "I'm so glad."

"Sirius, you're cold."

"A little. I gotta get back to the dormitory…"

"It isn't safe now, you'll be caught. Here…" He lifted the covers to his sheets. "Get in. You can sneak out in the morning."

"Remus…"

"Is this because of the other day? God, Siri. We're not gonna be awkward because of that? We've slept in the same bed a hundred times. Nothing's different about this." _Unfortunately._

Sirius climbed in, putting as much space between he and Remus as possible and turning his back to Remus's face. _Well, it is warmer under the covers._

Remus was not going to have this stupid awkwardness upset the careful balance that had been working for he and Sirius before. He pressed his chest to Sirius's back and looped his arms around the raven haired boy's waist. He nuzzled his face against his shoulder. "'s warmer like this."

Sirius had to admit Remus was right. And he was much more comfortable when touching Remus than not touching him. What did that mean for him? _Oh fuck it_, he thought._ I'll deal with that tomorrow._ He closed his eyes contentedly and fell asleep.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Loved it? Hated it? Want it to continue? Push the button. You know you want to.


	3. Chapter 3

Love – (luhv), noun.

By: Ethiwen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter– JK Rowling does. If I did, I would be typing this on a better computer. And Albus Severus would have been named something entirely different.

Summary: Sirius is not defined by his reputation. Remus is not defined by The Wolf. They define themselves…and in doing so define each other.

Ships: RemusSirius. Don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.

Warnings: Boy loving boy. Probably some mouth. Mentions of adult topics…you know…-whispers- masturbation, sex, probably some alcohol someplace….oh and gay. Lots and lots of teenage gay. Not one to be subtle, am I?

Spoilers: Not really any…unless you haven't read the third book. And if you haven't? Where have you been living? Snuffles' cave?

Author's Notes: First of all, I must say thank you to all those who have read (and reviewed) this piece. I really never expected to garner much support with this; I know some may consider it blasphemy even. "Remus not loving chocolate? Are you out of your ever-loving mind?" But I like unorthodox. So that's what this'll be. –Grin-

Debzzz, to answer your questions: I know that this is pretty T so far. But if you look down to definition number five, you'll see that the M rating is for –eventual- M things. Sorry I didn't point that out earlier! Don't worry; it's on its way! (Even if it will be my first time. Ahhh!) And as for what year they're in….ummm….Probably like third or fourth. Before they become Animaguses….Animagi? So before that. And I don't remember exactly when that was. Care to Share?

Oh and another Note ('Cause I seem to be full of them oo ) Remus, I believe, has pretty amber-coloured eyes. But this chapter is his POV, and my Remus thinks his eyes are just ordinary brown. This is a trend. It is my personal opinion that Remus doesn't have a lot of self-confidence. Not that he has self-worth issues! He just thinks he's common. So no comments on how I downplay Remus's traits-- It's on purpose!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Love, (luhv) - noun, verb, loved, lov·ing. –noun

1. A strong positive emotion of regard and affection; "his love for his work";

"Children need a lot of love" (ant: hate)

2. Any object of warm affection or devotion; "the theater was her first love"

3. **A beloved person; used as terms of endearment (syn: beloved)**

4. A deep feeling of sexual desire and attraction; "their love left them indifferent

to their surroundings"; "she was his first love"

5. sexual activities (often including sexual intercourse) between two people

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Remus, be a love and hand me my Charms book?"

Remus was thoroughly convinced that Sirius did not realize the meaning of the word "love." He couldn't, the way he tossed it around like nothing.

The brunette was always one to use words correctly. Not that he was some sort of human dictionary, or super genius. He simply believed that the English language was far too expansive to substitute an easy word for a better, more appropriate one. Sticks and stones may break my bones etc. was complete bullshit. Words were –powerful-.

Especially the "L" word.

And Sirius used it so casually in passing. 'Love, would you do this?' 'I'll love you forever if you let me copy that git Sluggy's Potions essay.' 'Ta, loves!'

This word had caused the heartbreak of many a young maid (and some of the young men). It had given them false hopes to be dashed, and foolish dreams to be crushed. Could Sirius possibly return their affections? He had called them love, could they be special?

Afraid not.

And frankly it made Remus quite infuriated.

"Siri, your legs aren't broken. Get it yourself."

Sirius pouted the infamous pout. "But Reeeeeeeeeeemuuuussss…" 

But what infuriated Remus even more, was that he still felt the quick jerk in his chest and the warmth in his cheeks when Sirius called him 'love'. Or told him he loved him, even if only to get something from him. He still felt the ache in his throat and the emptiness in his arms when Sirius's liquid silver eyes locked on to his brown ones.

Or that he turned him into a right soppy git.

Remus sighed. There was really no way around it, he was in love with his best friend. Not that he wanted to get around it, mind you. There was no denying that Sirius was handsome, intelligent, funny, charming…really all the things Remus wanted in a partner. Remus was not one to deny things. Not that it made it any easier to cope with.

He had faced up to the fact that he had wanted Sirius for a while. At first he thought it was only physical. What girl or gay bloke wouldn't want to shag Sirius senseless? But slowly Remus's debauched and wicked sexual fantasies of Sirius turned into daydreams of cuddling and romance and hot shagging. In short he had turned from a hormone riddled teenager to a lovesick schoolgirl.

Unlike Sirius, Remus knew what the word love meant. It meant the complete and utter forfeit of one's own happiness for another's. It meant constant hope meshed with constant ache.

It meant he could deny Sirius nothing. Even if he wanted to.

Bastard.

Remus grabbed the charm book off the table he was working on, and walked across the common room to give it to the raven haired teen. Their hands brushed, and Remus has to fight hard not to show the rose dusting across his cheeks.

"Thanks, Rem. You know I love you right?"

"Mmhm, Sirius." Remus rolled his eyes and put on his best sarcastic face to belie his true emotions, "I love you too."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Short, I know...sorry. I tried to make it longer. It just felt complete like this.

Reviews, please?


End file.
